


Road trip!

by whomakesstoryslateatnightme



Category: Half-Life
Genre: All the homo dude, Did I mention this fic is gay?, Enemy Lovers, Im sorry there is no tommy, Im writing two pics at the same time so, Just some dudes cuddling, M/M, Pretty gay bro, Secret Relationship, So far from canon, This isn't a video game, Uh oh what did Dr coomer see, im not putting in tommy, uh gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomakesstoryslateatnightme/pseuds/whomakesstoryslateatnightme
Summary: This is just a fic I wrote late at night (Again) also after I speed watched Hlvrai and i gotta say this might be a fix-it fic for something that doesn't need fixing.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bout this I'm just Trippin balls over my lack of sleep   
> Edit: I seriously need sleep dude

Road trip!” Bubby exclaimed “Although Tommy is not coming he is busy” “Wait what.” Benrey turned around “We are going on a road trip and you two are coming. No buts and no excuses. Better get home and pack!” Bubby swiftly turned around and walked out of the break room. “What are we gonna do about ‘work’” Benrey asked with a grim look on his face. “Oh right ‘work’” Gordon put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment “I have a plan you just gotta work with me on this one.” He nodded and Gordon explained the plan.

The next day everyone came to the parking lot of some random Wendys. shoved everything into Coomers “Big ass van”, grabbed some food, and got on the road and that’s when it started the ‘bickering’ (also known as Benrey and Gordon arguing for ages) they argued until the car pulled into a spot “Were here!” Bubby yelled from the passenger seat. Everyone pulled out their luggage as Coomer went into the office and got two keys “Cool you got the keys lets go!” Bubby smiled and started walking, everyone else following “Wait a minute keys like theirs more than one?” “Yes! There are only two queen beds for each room, also your loud asses won’t stop bickering so you share a bed” He smiled and trotted along they soon reached the hotel room Coomer picked up the luggage and practically threw it into the room shoving both Gordon and Benrey into the room “Have fun and don’t hurt eachother!!” Slamming the door 

“I can’t believe I have to share a room with you!” Gordon threw his hands up in exaggeration as he walked over and shut the blinds “alright are they gone?” Gordon whispered.  
Benrey nodded pulling his head away from the doors peep hole “Great. You wanna ‘work’ now?” “Yea,h I don’t think I’ve even been so inspired to ‘work’ before.” Benrey said taking off his coat “Then let’s get to ‘working’” Benrey pulled his jacked up and over Gordons head then pulling him in quickly almost quick enough to give him whiplash. It was different from all the other times they kissed cause they weren’t worried about someone walking in and seeing them, this time they could actually be in the moment and not worry. It was a nice kiss Benrey tasted like cherries and strawberry lemonade surprisingly although he does drink a lot of soda. It was ever lasting until they got a knock on the door. They practically teleported away from each other Gordon going to open the door while Benrey stayed ‘distracted by his phone “Hello Gordon! let's go get lunch!” “Oka,y why not. Come on asshat lets go get lunch” Benrey scowled and they put up the anger again. 

They went to a diner by the beachside boardwalk. “I heard they have really good grilled cheese” Gordon rolled his eyes. He was right he was so right. Everyone ended up getting the grilled cheese and tomato soup “That was really good.” Bubby nodded in agreement “I gotta go to the bathroom.”Gordon sat up “Same. be right back.” They both walked over to the bathroom witch was fittingly empty there was barley anyone at the restaurant. “I don’t like doing this” Benrey comments as he washes his hands “Doin what?” Benrey motioned his hands “Putting up our enemy facade for everyone.” He said as he leaned against the wall next to gordon “Yeah me neither. But what other choice do we have we have to go slow or they’ll think we’re faking it.” Gordon sighs and presses a kiss on Benrey’s forehead and turns towards the door “One step at a time love.” The ride back was quiet but the still argued from know and then. They made it back to the room and waved to Coomer and Bubby entering their room again this time they just cuddled and screwed with their phones looking through feeds. Benrey and Gordon soon got a text asking if they wanted to swim in the pool or go to the beach they picked the pool sprits slightly lifting as they got to the pool it was big and had a really deep end they spent a good hour in the pool getting out once they swallowed a good gallon of pool water.

It was then when Benrey truly appreciated their choice of going to the pool when he saw Gordon get out of the pool ‘Woah..’ Benrey thought, for a minute he short circuited then he snapped backing reality and got out of the pool as well. While they where walking back that’s when Benrey decided walking on cold concrete while its cold out side and while wet was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. “Finally” Benrey exhaled as they walked into the warm hotel room ‘locking’ the door behind them. They both showered back at the pool but Gordon still re showered. Benrey was curled up on one side of the bed though nothing stopped him from sprawling and stealing the entire bed. Soon they curled together and fell asleep. Bad thing about it they didn’t really lock the door they just thought they locked the door. Which came to haunt them when Coomer came into their room while they were asleep it was daylight so It was kinda on them for not waking up sooner “Hello- I knew it.” Coomer whispered as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of them.


	2. Oh um that wasn't us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, we definitely didn't do what you think we did Dr Coomer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here it comes I can't put a warning cause that will ruin the story. But it really doesn't describe anything you just know what happens and when!

They woke up to the sun peeking through the blinds, sitting up and realizing they hadn’t locked the door the previous night “well shit that could have ended badly” Gordon grumbled walking to lock the door. His phone buzzing echoed through the hotel room it was Dr.coomers ring tone an 8-bit tone he quickly picked up the phone. “Hello, Gordon! Are you two coming to breakfast or not?” Gordon felt a smile form “Right right we’ll be down there soon.” “Good! Goodbye Gordon!” By the time he got off the phone Benrey was up and getting dressed, Gordon did so as well. “Finally we have been waiting for fucking ever!” “We took five minutes Bubby calm down.” Bubby sunk in his chair “Well are you guys gonna sit down or stay standing because chairs can be used to-“ “Yep! We’re gonna sit down” Benrey interrupted. The waitress soon came taking their orders, after watching Bubby practically destroy his food. They walked around town for a couple of hours and just made fun of each other soon enough the sun started to set and they made their way to the beach. “Some times I wonder what would happen if we ran away.” “Runaway to where though?” Gordon turned his head to look at Benrey laying in the sand “Oh I don’t know just somewhere that no-one knows us and we can like start over” “I feel that.” “Gordon! I'm trying to be deep here!” Benrey grumbled. Gordon leaned down and kissed him “Dude! Don’t blow it!” Benrey shot up “Blow what? Your dick?” “GORDON!” Benrey failed his hands smacking Gordon repeatedly “Owowowow. Stop. Stop!” “Our cover dumbass our cover.” Gordon chuckled. “Come one guy let’s go it’s getting dark!” They heard Bubby yell behind them, Both of them got up dusted off and walked back to the Hotel. “Bye dudes.” Benrey waved too Bubby and Dr. Coomer. Gordon did so as well. They ended up chilling scrolling through their phones and ignoring anything on the tv but it was all stopped when the horny kicked in “Oh shitttt.” I want you to guess what happened just GUESS (yep I'm too weak to write smut for this franchise.)

They woke up again but this time it was the last day in the hotel. This time Benrey was up first then Gordon both getting dressed and packing up their stuff. Once they finished they waited for Bubby or Dr. Coomer to Knock on the door. “Benrey Gordon y’all up” Bubby saying y’all sounded so wrong. Gordon answered the door “Yeah we have just been waiting for you.” “Ah hello, Gordon!” “Oof you too look like shit bro” Benrey commented “Well because we didn’t sleep well-“ “Some people were fuckin. Also, you should look at your selves.” Bubby interrupted, Gordon felt a little more awake due to his comment “Gordon can we speak please?” Gordon was confused ‘Why would Dr. Coomer want to talk privately?’ They walked over to the parking lot away from Benrey and Bubby “ I’ll just get straight to the point. Did you and Benrey fuck?” ‘OH SHIT.’ Gordon went into panic mode “Don’t lie to me, Gordon.” “Yeah, dude.” His mouth betrayed him ‘FUCKUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK’ “Shit I said that” Gordon smacked himself mentally and physically While Coomer practically danced “I knew it you two never hated each other did you?” “Well I mean In the beginning I kinda hated him..” “Were you gonna tell us?” “We were gonna go slowly though Tommy already knows. He was probably the first one to know about Benrey’s thing” “What thing?” “That's he’s gay.” “Makes sense honestly. Im not gonna tell any one until you guys decide on your own” Coomer smacked his shoulder and walked off. He heard Benrey and Bubby walk down the stairs “What happened Gordon” Benrey questioned “Well someone else knows. But he won’t tell anyone. “Tell me every thing in the car” They did just that talking through text messages the entire car ride back

Road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thehe thanks for reading and assuming you sinful being. to be fair I have written smut just not for this franchise NEVER FOR THIS FRANCHISE.  
> I'm so tiredddd, help I need a normal sleeping schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, clifff hangerrrr tehehe what gonna happen are they gonna get exposed or is Dr.coomer a good friend?


End file.
